pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
BIG DATA
|released = 16.0.0 |rateoffire = 27 |attribute = |capacity = 100 |mobility pc = 70 |cost = 660 460 (When on sale). |Level required = 2 |theme = Code themed }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Appearance It takes the appearance of a large purple cannon. It has a purple base with a dark grey handle. On top is a binary cube acting as an ammo source. The cannon arms are neon blue with several tetrominos of each side. When held down, tetrominos come closer until the fire button is released. Strategy It deals very high damage when fully charged, and has a large ammo capacity, but has average mobility and long charge time. Tips * When fully charged, it can, and will, one shot kill enemies. * Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. *You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *It is useful as a crowd control due to its high damage, tied with area damage. However, time your charge shot well for better results. *Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. *This weapon can be used for clearing the ram of enemy players in Siege. *It takes 25 out of the 100 capacity to fire a fully charged shot. *if this weapon doesn't fully 1 shot the enemy then the random effect will finish off the player most of the time. Counters * Use long range guns to fight it. * Strife while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit because this thing has bullet travel, just don’t forget about the bullet itself, you may hit it from the side. * Don't get too close when the user is charging up or you will die. * Attack from behind for best results, especially if you want to attack its users when he is charging. * Just as you encounter Heavy charge shot users, be aware when he/she charges his shot, his/her projectile will release upon death. * If you want to kill its users (with lesser chance of being hit by its users) while he is charging, please do so from behind. Recommended Maps *Silent School *White House Equipment Setups Have a rapid fire weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Trivia * It is dropped from the Admin in the Citadel level. * It uses one extra charge from its capacity when firing a charge shot, meaning that the user will only be able to fire 3 fully charged shots instead of 4. * It is the second weapon whose name are all in caps, the first Being the B.E.A.S.T * The block formations seen within the clear barrel could be a subtle reference to the tetrominos in the iconic puzzle game Tetris, seeing how all of the blocks (in one group) are the same color and show in groups of 4. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Charge Shot Category:Random Effect Category:Themed Category:Pick-Ups Category:Campaign Category:Trader's Van